DESCRIPTION Currently, virtually nothing is known about the existence and role of T lymphocytes, mast cells and their products in non bacterial chronic prostatitis (NBCP). Thus, it is essential that a systematic characterization of these cells and their products in NBCP be undertaken to fill this major gap in our knowledge of this inflammatory disease. Thus, we propose to: 1) systematically characterize T lymphocyte subpopulations in NBCP and non NBCP patients (for clinical criteria, see Patient Population below); 2) determine the role of CD4 Th2-related cytokines, particularly IL3 in promoting mast cell growth and differentiation in NBCP, and 3) to determine the role of mast cells and their products in NBCP and non NBCP. We hypothesize that NBCP is an inflammatory disease of the prostate that results from an imbalance of specific T-lymphocyte subpopulations. To test this hypothesis, we have developed the following specific aims: (1) to isolate, characterize and correlate T cells and T cell clones from fluids (blood, urine, prostate fluids) and tissue from NBCP, non NBCP and normal patient; (2) to characterize and correlate the distribution of CD4 Th1 and CD4 Th2 lymphocytes and associated cytokines in fluids (blood, urine, prostate fluids) and tissue from NBCP, non NBCP and normal patients; and (3) to characterize and correlate the distribution of mast cells and mast cell-related factors in NBCP, non NBCP and normal patients.